


To Find A Horcrux

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: The trio has done their Quidditch tryouts, and Yato gets some advice.
Series: In The Darkness [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Kudos: 4





	To Find A Horcrux

“The question is, _what_ is the horcrux?” Yukine empathised. “It could be something we would never find, like Excalibur.”

He and Hiyori watched as Yato shoved his leather gloves on his hands and tightened the straps with his teeth, securing them around his wrists before clapping them together. Despite the faintly annoyed look on Yato’s face, the conversation drawled onwards.

“We know where Excalibur is,” Hiyori corrected. She stole a glance at Yato with her next words. “And as Madame Kofuku said, there may be more than one.”

“If there is more than one, then we’re screwed,” Yato said flatly.

Hiyori and Yukine exchanged guilty looks as Yato sighed, already feeling guilty for snapping.

All they had done since Potions class – where Madame Kofuku had revealed the Sorcerers very soul was divided and practically immortal – was talking about horcruxes; what they were, where they might be hidden, how many exactly there could be. It was beginning to drive Yato mad; not with his friends, but with the idea that the Sorcerer would need to be ‘killed’ multiple times before becoming mortal.

Their previous quest for the prophecy now seemed useless, as well as a failure. Sakura had practically died for nothing…

Yato threw a glance at them as he secured his padded arm protectors and tugged at his cloak. “Look, we can’t do anything over here. The Order is already looking for horcruxes, and there won’t be any in Hogwarts.”

Though Yukine and Hiyori didn’t reply, Yato could sense the mutual apology. Fighting and speculating weren’t going to help them, and he didn’t want his mind to be preoccupied right now.

Yato picked up his broom, feeling the polished wood slide over fresh leather in his grip. The bristles grazed the ground as he, Yukine and Hiyori made their way to the Quidditch pitch through the blustering wind.

Whilst it was an unspoken truth, returning to Quidditch was Yukine’s idea of a distraction after the last two years of death and doom they had been through. Something they could enjoy again without the looming threat of Dementors ready to knock them out of the sky or being kidnapped mid-air.

They spilt up once they reached the pitch, wishing Yato good luck as they meandered their way to the stands with their scarf tails flying out behind them. Yato watched, knowing that both Yukine and Hiyori had secured their places on their teams, and now it was his turn to do the same.

The Quidditch teams seemed to have become somewhat rusty, with older, more experienced students dropping out in favour of focusing on their N.E.W.T.s – something Yato _really_ should have been doing.

Admittedly, he was relieved to find out that it wasn’t just him neglecting his studies. Bishamon and Kazuma – each now Head Girl and Head Boy – were still captaining the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams. Then again, they had been Prefects and team captains for a while now; being Head Students would be a walk in the park.

Yet, here he was, stood on waterlogged mud and patches of grass, surrounded by fresh faces and awaiting his chance to prove he was still the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen – for Slytherin, at least.

Yato could spot a few dots in the surrounding stands, spectators come to watch newbies fall out of the sky or support their friends. Yato had the latter as a distant shape waved down at him from the closest stand of his left – Hiyori and Yukine.

Yato took a deep breath when his name was called by the team captain – someone he didn’t recognise but had sharp features. His eyes raked over Yato’s crop of dark hair that brushed his brow and hovered on the dated broomstick in his hand, immediately judging his ability whilst his feet were still on the ground.

Yato’s mouth quirked in cocky arrogance when their eyes met.

If they wanted a Seeker, they would get a Seeker.

~

Yato sighed into his cauldron. Every spare class on his timetable was filed with Potions, yet he was not improving at all. He wished Yukine were here to scold him – instead, Yato saw a sea of seventh-years brewing the same potion as him to varying degrees of success.

His eyes flicked to Nora at the back of the class. She hadn’t said a word to him nor looked in his direction since the incident on the train. Well, maybe she had been watching him, but he just didn’t know it.

Yato looked back into the goopy mess in his cauldron as the bell rang out, signalling the end of the day. The students clamoured to throw their cauldrons into the sink at the back of the class in a cacophony of noise and shouts. Yato hung back from the crowd, and when he saw Nora leave, he too dropped his failure into the sink. Wooden hand brushes had already picked themselves up and begun to scrub at the melding mess as it oozed down the sink.

Yato examined the potion mixture that had ended up on his robes and sighed again. He was useless at this.

“Still no luck?”

Yato turned and found Madame Kofuku stood behind him, gently smiling. His eyes flicked to the door, found it shut, and flicked back to Madame Kofuku. It was just the two of them. “No, Miss.”

He could see disappointment flicker briefly in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a genial warmth.“You’ll get better,” Madame Kofuku reassured. “I’ll make sure of it.”

A small silence stretched out between them, and Yato already knew there was bad news as soon as he saw the door was shut.

Madame Kofuku shuffled and her voice dropped slightly. “The Order thinks they may have discovered something.”

Yato’s head cocked to the side and his hands rested on the sink edge behind him. Half of him didn’t want to know, but the other half was desperate to make this end, to go back to his normal life.

Nevertheless, Madame Kofuku told him.

“We think the horcruxes may have been made recently. The people we’ve spoken to… they alluded to the idea that the Sorcerer was making horcruxes _after_ the First Wizarding War. It seemed he came so close to death that he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. Then again, we can’t be sure if we can trust this information.”

Yato exhaled. It was news, but this information came from acquitted Deatheaters – claimers that they had been forced to fight for the Sorcerer under the Imperius Curse. Whether or not that was true, it wasn’t much to go on.

“I’ve also had… an idea.” Madame Kofuku spoke carefully, and Yato caught the guilty undertone as her eyes shifted away from his when he made eye contact.

“With your Legilimency link to the Sorcerer, your ability to see what he is doing, we thought you may also be able to access his memories.”

Yato frowned. “I thought that only works with eye contact?”

“Normally, yes.” Madame Kofuku confirmed. “But you were able to see Daikoku in the Ministry through the Sorcerer’s eyes. Your link is strong; I don’t know how but you are the key to his mind. You might be able to find the horcruxes faster than we can.”

Technically he saw the attack through a snake’s eyes, but who’s to say the Sorcerer wasn’t an Animagus like Sakura? However, Madame Kofuku had a point. He could see through the Sorcerer’s eyes just the same as he could. Maybe his memories weren’t off-limits?

Madame Kofuku could see Yato processing the information, the dull scrape of brushes working away behind him. Guilt clawed at her throat. “I’m sorry to have to ask this of you, Yato. I may not be able to help you find the horcruxes, but I can help you with your classes.”

With that, Madame Kofuku turned on her heel and paced across the room to her desk. Yato followed in her wake, scooping up his bag and shouldering it, his mind already whirling.

The click of a lock and an ear-numbing scrape of a drawer being opened made Yato wince, but a second later Madame Kofuku’s pink hair remerged from behind the desk. In her hand was a dog-eared, discoloured copy of a book. The cover was nearly obscured by a multitude of spills and stains, but Yato could make out the title ‘ _Advanced Potion Making’_.

“I used this for my N.E.W.T. exams when I was a student,” Madame Kofuku said. She looked down at the stained book with a smile, fond memories of her younger days resurfacing. Days when she would concoct potions and have accidents that would leave her hair pink and the classrooms in disarray. She looked up at Yato and held out the book. “And now it’s yours.”

Yato tentatively took the book in his hands and thumbed through the yellowed pages. Hundreds of handwritten scribbles stared back at him; slantways in the margins, squished in between text, or written above crossed out sentences. Each one a modification or note about ingredients; a perfect guide on potion-making.

Yato looked back at Madame Kofuku, lost for words. She smiled in return.

“I hope this helps you more than I can,” Madame Kofuku said, but her tone turned to one of cautious advice. “But if I can only give you one word of advice for finding the Sorcerer’s memories, it will be to open your mind and let him come to you.”

Yato winced inside. Madame Kofuku had taught him less than a year ago to raise his guard to stop the invasions that plagued his dreams, and now she was telling him to let them down.

And it was precisely what he was afraid of.


End file.
